trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Otherness
As opposed to the House of Life and Death, this is really a spooky house filled with variously grotesque demons, vampires, and other creatures. The Otherworldly Rulers Azathoth - Emperor of Nebulous Cosmic Beings The King of All Cosmos - The High Deity of Unusual Gods Zetta - Badass Freakin' Overlord of the Netherworld The Lady of Pain - The Unknowable VampiresCategory:Houses Intermediate Gods Abel Nighroad - God of Unconventional Vampires Adrian Fahrenheight Tepes - God of Dhampyr and Friendly Vampires Demitri Maximoff - The Vampire Sex God Dracula - Lord of Vampires Rachel Alucard - Goddess of Non-Bloodsucking Vampires Vanilla Ice - God of Vampire Servants Lesser Gods Hsien-Ko - Goddess of Jiang-Shi Abominations Overdeities Giygas - The Incomprehensible God of Nightmare Fuel Greater Gods Father - God of Homunculi Galactus - Cosmic God of Planet Eaters Manus - God and Goddesses of Soul Fragments, Embodiment of the Madness and Unknowability of Man Unicron - Robotic God of Planet Eaters Intermediate Gods The Slender Man - God of Humanoid Abominations Ungoliant - Goddess of Abominations in Animals' Image Ghosts Greater Gods Beetlejuice - God of the Neitherworld Intermediate Gods King Boo - God-King of Mooks and Bedsheet Ghosts Sadako Yamamura - Goddess of Asian Stringy Haired Ghost Girls and Haunted Technology Samara Morgan - The Stringy-Haired Ghost Girl Who Lives Inside Your TV Scorpion - God of Spectres Yuyuko Saigyouji - Goddess of Cute Ghost Girls Lesser Gods Casper - The Friendly Ghost Ghost Lady - The SCARY Ghost Demons Overdeity The Beast - God of Large Red Devils Greater Gods Chernabog - Evil God of Darkness Fortinbras - The Lord of Demons Orochi - Human Embodiment of the Mythical Snake and the Official Devil of the House of Otherness Satan - God of Fallen Angels Intermediate Gods Ghirahim - God of Demon Lords and Archdevils Morrigan and Lilith Aensland - Goddesses of Succubi Pazuzu - God of Demonic Possession Lesser Gods Sebastian Michaelis - God of Demonic Butlers Unknown Millennium Earl - God of Nightmarish Smiles with Hearts ♥ Fantastic Races Elves and Dwarves Drizzt Do'Urden - God of Traditional Elves Gimli - God of ISO Standard Dwarves Lor'themar Theron - God of High Elves Fairies Tinker Bell - Goddess of Fairies Orcs Thrall - God of 'Cultured' Orcs Warboss Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka - God of 'Savage' Orcs Giants The Colossi - Patron Deities of Giants Small Folk Shinmyoumaru Sukuna - Goddess of Inchlings Werewolves Bigby Wolf - The Big Bad Wolf Valkenhayn R. Hellsing - God of Man-Wolf Hybrids and Cool Werewolves Trolls (Not that one) Vol'jin - God of Fantasy Trolls Gnomes David - God of Gnomes Hobbits and Halflings The Baggins - Gods of Hobbits Other Creatures Main Protectors The Dark Kingdom - Leading Deities of the Daily Monsters Grandfather Paradox - Minor God of the Temporal Paradox and God of All Potential Evil and Despair in the Universe Greater Gods Achilles - God of Semi-Divinity Alex Mercer - God of Psycho Prototypes Crazy Hand - God of Ominous Oversized Left Hands Cthulhu - God of the R'lyeh Death Phantom - God of Liches Discord - God of Mix-and-Match Critters and Topsy-Turvyness Grima - God of Dracoliches Jack Skellington - The Personification of Halloween Jibril - Goddess of Unconventional Angels/Flugels Kerrigan - Goddess of Hive Queens Kishin Asura - God of Superpowered Madness Luna - God/dess of Chaos, Change, and Voluntary Shapeshifting Mars - Deity of Hive Minds Mickey Mouse - God of Toons Nito - God of Body Made Of Bodies Snowflame - God of Cocaine Talos - God of Apotheosized Man The Genie -God of Genies and Parental Bonuses The True Fae - Collective Deities of the Fair Folk Intermediate Gods Arturia - Goddess of Gender Flips, Alternate Character Interpretations, Mirror Universes, and Female Kings Astro Boy - God of Heroic Automatons and Humanoid Robots Barragan Luisenbarn - God of Skeletons Dizzy - Goddess of Benevolent Living Weapons Fiddlesticks - God of Evil Scarecrows Ichigo Momomiya - Goddess of Catgirls and Assistant Goddess of Mary Sue Hunters Justice - Goddess of Malevolent Living Weapons Kimar and Dropo - Gods of Martians Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker - God of Dangerous Entertainment Miracle Matter - God of Sinister Geometry Yggdrasil - God of Evil Light Mr. Scratch - God of Monsters Born From Negative Emotions Paarthurnax - God of Ascended Evil Creatures Rider - Goddess of Gorgeous Gorgons Ryu (Breath of Fire) - Lord(s) of Humanoid Dragons Spinal - God of The Crew of The Undead Sylvanas Windrunner - Goddess of Revenant Zombies The Borg Queen - Goddess of Viruses Toys of Toy Story - Gods of Living Toys The Undertaker - God of Wrestling Monsters Lesser Gods Alphonse Elric - God of Living Suits of Armor Arakune - The God That Was Once a Man Audrey II - God(dess?) of Plant Aliens and Man-Eating Plants Bloody Mary - Goddess of Mirror Using Monsters Celty Sturluson - Goddess of Dullahans The Dazzlings - Godly Triumvirate of Sirens Goliath - God of Gargoyles Harry Dresden - He Who Flips Off Horrors, Gods, Fae, Angels, and Fate Itself, God of Magical Destruction Kosh - God of Divine Empowerment Midna - Goddess of Good Darkness and Non-Evil Dark Characters Olaf - God of Snowlems Reisen Inaba - Goddess of Lunar Rabbits Reuniclus - God of Mega-Microbes Suigintou - Goddess of Living Dolls Tak - God of Living Statues The Ancients - Gods of Bad Cosmic Parenting Yuta and Mana - God and Goddess of Immortals Demigods Leprechaun - God of Leprechauns Oogie Boogie - God of Ambulatory Annelids Pit - God of Flightless Angels and Sequel Gap The Cheat - God of Weasel Mascots Tyrael - God of Broken Angels Urdnot Wrex and Worf - Gods of Proud Warrior Races Quasideities Ariel - Goddess of Merfolk Darkside - God of Living Shadows Dorfl - God of Golems Kimihiro Watanuki - Official Cosmic Plaything of the Gods Liara T'soni - Goddess of Alien Babes Prinnies - The Servant Race The Blue Slime - Mini-God of Mascot Mooks Waddle Dee - God of Waddling Heads